A Different Occurrance
by Uchiha Kasarrah1619
Summary: What if Naruto was raised by a loveing family after the kyuubi was sealed inside him. what if he had a brother and sister. well read and find out.


**Chapter One: Home Trouble Home**

"Halt state your purpose in Konoha" Said a chuunin guard as he saw three figures approaching the gate.

"We're here to see the Hokage" Said the tallest of the three. The chuunin guard noticed that all three were worn out, especially the little girl in between the two males.

"Travel papers" the guard stated, slightly less nervous. The blond male handed the guard the papers the leader of their village told him to give to the guard once they reached their destination. The guard looked at the papers.

**Name:** Okawaki Haruki

**Age:** Eleven

**Date of Birth: **September 14

**Gender:** Male

**Place of Birth:** Sarakanna

**Mother: **Okawaki Ayaka

**Father: **Okawaki Takumi

**Siblings: **Okawaki Uzumaki Naruto, and Okawaki Ai

The guard looked at the photo at the bottom of the first and it seemed that the photo matched up. The he looked at the next scroll.

**Name: **Okawaki Uzumaki Naruto

**Age: **Ten

**Date of Birth: **Unknown

**Gender: **Male

**Place of Birth: **Unknown

**Mother: **Unknown

**Father: **Unknown

**Siblings: **Unknown

**Adopted by Okawaki Ayaka and Okawaki Takumi.**

Underneath was a picture of the blond who had given him the scrolls.

He than looked at the last scroll.

**Name:** Okawaki Ai

**Age: **Nine

**Date of Birth: **August 28

**Gender: **Female

**Place of Birth: **Sarakanna

**Mother: **Okawaki Ayaka

**Father: **Okawaki Takumi

**Siblings: **Okawaki Haruki and Okawaki Uzumaki Naruto

Anko who was also on guard duty went check things out.

"Hey Anko can you stey with them while i go get an ANBU squad. they want to see the Hokage." said a chuunin.

"Sure no problem." after the chuunin left Anko say the girl slightly relax. "so you want to tell me why you want to see the Hokage?" Anko asked. The boys looked at each other as if having a silent conversation.

Finaly the blond spoke up." Only if you promis to aslo escourt us to see the Hokage." She thought about it, but her curiostint was far to great.

"Yeah sure i pormis."

The boys gave another quick glance, only this time it was the older one who spoke." Fine. We live up close to the northern boarder in the Fire country in Sarakanna. My brother and i were out of town trainning with our sensei. when we came back our parents had been killed and..." he paused. The blod that put an arm around the girl and she nodded."...and our sister had been raped. there was a message over her bed in our paren's blood saying that this was just a warnning and next time if he didn't get what he wanted then he would kill everyone elce we cared about. the only problem being that we don't know who this guy is nor what he wants." just as he finnished the ANBU squad circled the trio and the seven took off.(3 anbu, 3 travelers, and Anko)

When they reached Hokage tower the ANBU in frount nodded to the guard outside the Hokage's office and the seven went in.the Hokage looked the travelers over and dissmised the ANBU. "Anko you may go as well." Anko turnned to leave but say the pleading look on the girl's face. she turnned to the boys who then in turn looked at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama i think it would be best if Anko-san were to remain present." said the oldest.

"Very well Anko you may stay. Please have a seat. The Hokage observed as the older looking one turned his head twords Anko who nodded in understanding. then the blond sat to the left of the girl while Anko sat to her right. the oldest didn't take a seat, as he retold what was told to Anko in slightly more detail. "Very well, If i could have your names and ages so i can enroll you in the Academy." the Hokage asked taking a scroll out of his desk.

"my name is Okawaki Haruki age 11, this is my brother Okawaki Uzumaki Naruto age ten, and our sister Okawaki Ai age nine." Haruki finished and stood behind his sister.

_So _he thought to himself_ Uzumaki Naruto has returned, a little early but returned none the less. _

"Okay, so Haruki you'll be in this years graduating class, so you mig" he was cut of be Haruki

"No Hokage-sama, i'll not be in this years graduating class but next years along with Naruto and Ai. we are to all graduate the same year. Our parent insisted on it. you see, we all balance each other out and if you replace one we will be consideribly weaker, even if they were your best student." Haruki said

"yeah, Sorry to cause so much trouble but we wern't sapposed to be here untill next summer." said Naruto for the first time. "we have always known that the year befor graduating we were to come here to take the final year at the Academy, but our parent's also told us that if anything happened to them to come strait here. So here we are."

"thats quite allright." he paused and opened his desk drour and pulled out four of the five in their." these are the keys to your new house." he said destributing the keys to the three travelers. but than he gave one to Anko." Now since your all underage someone will have to stay with you. Anko would you mind?" he asked.

"No of course not." she said happily. she stood and the most amazing thing happened. Well not for anyone normal. Ai stood up, walked over to Anko and gave her a hug, to show her trust.

"Anko i trust you remember the house that was for sale, the two story close to the Academy, that was sold recently." Anko nodded in respond." Good thats your new home. School starts in a week so try and fermilurize yourself with the village as much as you can but don't wonder. I'm sure Anko will explaine everything. Now off you go. Good day."

With that the four walked twords their house with a freash start on life, well almost.


End file.
